1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle cargo transporting accessories, and more particularly to a Christmas tree tie down system for securing a tree to the roof top of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For every real Christmas tree sold, the consumer has the dilemma of how to safely transport the tree home. This not only causes problems for the people who do purchase a real tree but, also prevents just as many from buying one. When a tree is bought, it is usually put on the top of a vehicle which needs to have a roof rack. The tree is then secured to the top of the vehicle by tying it to the roof rack using twine supplied by the tree retailer. The consumer then has the time consuming headache and worry of trying to safely tie the tree to the vehicle, so it won't fall off during transit. When the tree arrives home, they have the pleasure of trying to untie the tree from the vehicle with hopes their roof isn't damaged from the tree's branches.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,244,482; 6,892,912; Des. 410,224; 6,230,951; and 5,590,775, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle cargo transporting accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical Christmas tree tie down system.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved Christmas tree tie down system, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.